


Yes

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Star Trek
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8521969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: Star Trek Character: SpockRelationship: Spock/readerRequest: Hello! can you do a spock x reader where he meets the readers parents and their suprised that he's a vulcan, thanks





	

“And just remember to be polite and don’t sass them.” You fussed over Spock as the two of you stood outside your parents house.   
“When do I sass?” Spock said as he frowned at you.  
“Oh please, I hear the way you talk to Kirk some times.” You giggle, playfully hitting his shoulder. Spock chuckles and wraps an arm around you.   
“Please calm down, [y/n]. I know how important this meeting and evening is for you and I would never jeopardise our relationship or your happiness over one ‘sass’ comment.” Spocks words calmed you immensely, making you smile up at him.   
You had been dating for 3 years, but due to your jobs aboard the enterprise, your parents had never met him. But that didn’t stop your relationship blooming into something neither of you could predict.   
But Spock had been insistent on meeting your parents which you were more than happy about.   
“Thank you. Im just nervous.” You smiled, shaking your head. You were shocked when you heard Spock chuckling. You gave him a confused look.   
“You were never nervous in life or death situations but you are nervous about a dinner?” Spock said, earning another play-punch.   
Spock kissed your forehead and the two of you walked o the front door. You got out your keys, unlocked the door and walked in.   
The smell of your mothers wonderful cooking filled the air and made you relax a little more but not completely.   
You loved your parents and you loved Spock. They were the people in your life that meant the most to you and you wanted them to get along. There wasn’t anything that could suggest they wouldn’t, but you worried.   
“[y/n], is that you?” Your mum called through the house.   
“Yes, its me.” You said, letting Spock in behind you and closing the door. As you locked it, your father came into the hallway. You couldn’t help but smile as you walked up to him and wrapped your arms around your dad. It had been 5 years since you had seen them in person and although you spoke to them regularly, it still wasn’t the same   
“Good to see you.” You dad whispered in your ear just as your mum came in. She let out a high pitched, inhuman noise and ran at you, wrapping her own arms around you and swayed there for a moment.   
“I’ve missed you so much.” She said, kissing you on the head.   
“Ive missed you as well.” You smiled as you pulled away. Their eyes looked over your shoulder and you jumped, turned around to Spock. The excitement of seeing your parents had made you nearly forget about poor Spock.   
“Mum, Dad, this is Spock. Spock, this is my father [d/n] and my mother [m/n].” You introduced them and stepped back.   
Spock offered his hand to your father who shook it with a smile and the same with your mother.   
You could sense tension in the air but there was something else you couldn’t put your finger on.   
“Dinner smells lovely.” You smiled, breaking the silence and your parents seemed to jump a little and busied themselves.   
Your mother told you that dinner was nearly ready so if you and Spock could set the table, which you happily agreed.   
As you showed Spock the dining room, you couldn’t help but sense something off about him.   
“You okay?” You asked in a hushed voice as you started setting out the cutlery that was already on the table.   
“Of course.” Spock said but you knew he was lying. You didn’t press the matter as your father entered the room with some glasses.  
When you finished setting the table, your mother and father brought through two plates each that were filled with food.   
You sat beside Spock and your mum and dad sat opposite you. The dinner, while delicious, was uncomfortable and awkward.  
You tried to encourage conversation but it would always die out pretty quickly. Spock spoke a few times but mainly to you. He spoke about work and about what the next mission.   
Your parents watched you two interact and because of this, you felt Spock tenseness. In fact, he managed to knock his fork off the table and it fell on your lap, getting gravy on your clothes. Spock apologised and attempted to help with a napkin but that only made the patch sink into your clothes. You giggled, slapping his hand away playfully.   
“You’re making it worse.” You chuckled.   
“I’m sorry.” Spock said once again.   
You got up, excusing yourself to clean up in the bathroom.   
You sat on the side of the bath, your head in your hands. This wasn’t going well at all. You didn’t know why your parents seemed to resist Spock and you knew he had noticed it. He had done nothing wrong. Getting up, you managed to get the majority of the gravy out your clothes. You would still need to use stain removed in the wash but it was fine for now.   
Taking a deep breath, you left the bathroom and went back down stairs. As you reached the bottom of the stairs, you heard your mothers voice.   
“But, you are a Vulcan. I thought Vulcans cant feel anything.” Your mothers words made you furious. “I just don’t want my daughter to get heart broken. She has spoken very highly of you but we-“ Your mother trailed off.   
But before you could storm in there, Spocks calm voice made you freeze.   
“With all due respect, I am half Vulcan. My mother was human and my father Vulcan. He fell in love with her just as I have fallen in love with your daughter. I understand your scepticism, but please understands that I want to make her happy.” Spocks voice was calm and controlled but you heard the passion behind it.   
You smiled to yourself. While Spock sometimes had trouble showing his emotions, but when he did, it only made you love him even more.   
“Well, then that’s okay. I am sorry if I insulted you or your cutler.” Your mothers sudden change of tone surprised you a little. After a pause, you heard your fathers voice.  
“You have our blessing.”   
This made you frown. What did that mean?   
“Thank you.” Spoke said.   
But you decided that it was about time you reappeared. Going back up a few steps, you made your footsteps a little louder than normal and went back to the dinning room. Everyone looked up at you as you entered. You felt the tension in the room had vanished and there was a calmness about the atmosphere which made you smile.   
What ever they were speaking about, it had cleared up the air between them.   
“Did you get it out?” Your mother asked, getting to her feet to look over the table at your legs.   
“Most of it.” You giggled, sitting back beside Spock, who smiled at you.   
Dinner was much easier than before. There was even a few joke between you all which made your heart leap with joy. Spock had relaxed and spoke with your father while you and your mother caught up.   
After dinner, you all went into the living room after Spock helped your mother into the kitchen with the plates. With the TV on in the background, your mother and father took interest in Spock and his life. They spoke about his parents and his life. You smiled at the sight of your parents and Spock getting along so well, especially from earlier in the night when you could cut the tension with a knife. Your dad was in his prime when he was telling Spock about when you were a child. Every embarrassing story he could remember was spilled to Spock, much to your embarrassment.   
The evening, over all, was a success. But all good things must come to an end.   
“We better get going.” You said sadly, looking at your watch. It was close to midnight and you were sure your parents and Spock were as tired as you were. Spock was first to rise, offering you a hand to help you up which you accepted with a smile.   
Your mum and dad hugged you goodbye and you were surprised when your mother, who had been reluctant to shake his hand, hugged Spock goodbye. But your dad kept to shaking his hand.   
Walking out into the cool night air, you waved them goodbye.   
The two of you walked in a comfortable silence, your hands entwined together. Spock had insisted walking along the beach before heading back while you were ecstatic about. You loved the beach and even more in the moon light.   
“[y/n].” Spock said, breaking the silence and clearing his throat.   
“hmm?” You said, noticing he had stopped so you turned to face him. You could see he was nervous but had no idea why. The biggest part of the night was over, wasn’t it?   
“From the first moment I met you, I fell in love with you. And that love has only grown over the year and I know it will continue to grow. You brought something into my life which I never believed I could have. You loved me despite my flaws.” Spock reached out and took your hands, looking deep into your eyes.   
“Spock, is everything okay?” You asked, stepping closer to him.   
“Yes, it is more than okay. [y/n], I love you.”  
Spock got down one knee, making your eyes widen.   
“Will you marry me?” He asked, reaching into his pocket and bring out a beautiful black velvet box. Opening it up, he reveals a studding diamond ring to you.   
Of course, there was only one thing you could say.   
Yes.


End file.
